请君勿死 完整版
by KinkyCocoi
Summary: 完结了完结了


年龄操作有。爆豪职英时期，绿谷小学左右。其他和原作设定无差。主胜出。切爆友情向。绿谷无个性，通行百万继承了OFA，目前是No.1英雄。斯坦因的理论依旧适用于现在世界，"全民众喜欢的只有一个英雄，然而这个英雄不可能每次都到场"。

-序-

如果有来生的话，如果我有个性的话，我们到底谁更强呢？

如果有来生的话，我想成为你的朋友，去改变你，也去改变这个扭曲的世界。

-壹-

绿谷出久一共见到过爆豪胜己三次。

第一次是绿谷四岁半的时候。那个时候绿谷刚刚查出来他是无个性，整个世界都陷入了黑暗。他指着屏幕上的欧尔麦特问妈妈，自己能不能成为欧尔麦特一样的人。引子早就说不出话，泪流满面的抱着绿谷，喃喃说着"对不起"。绿谷眼神呆滞，漫无目的的看着远方，不知道该回答什么比较好。

这个时候应该安慰妈妈，但是绿谷才是那个更需要安慰的人啊。绿谷平生第一次有一点点觉得引子不是一个完美的妈妈，虽然他并没有资格这么说。那个时候，哪怕是一点点的鼓励也好，引子都没有给绿谷，只有无尽的忏悔和歉意。绿谷那个时候想，妈妈到底在给谁道歉呢，妈妈并不需要道歉啊。明明谁都没有错—

错的是上帝罢了。

上帝的确有错，或者说，这个社会也有错。欧尔麦特所在的英雄社会下，所有人都把希望寄托在一个人身上，把他供为神明。可是这样的世界是错的，是不对的。就算欧尔麦特喊着"因为我来了"然后赶赴各个战场，难道他就能够把所有人救下来吗？就算有一百个，一百零一个，一百零二个人被救下来，那么其余战场上的一千个人呢？他们的生命算什么？

他们成为了畸形英雄社会的牺牲者，且无人问津。

上帝到底还是在戏弄绿谷出久。无个性的他一直在被别人打压，否定着他活着的意义。每天绿谷身上都会有伤口出现，新伤叠旧伤，身上几乎没有一块完整的皮肤。每当他被划十刀的时候，他才会告诉引子一刀。他不想让他妈妈为他承担痛苦，因为这些伤口只是因为他是无个性而已，和妈妈没有半点关系。

社会就是这样—个性强大的人会被看重，个性越没用的人越遭到歧视。绿谷这种人简直就是社会的最底端。他幻想着英雄的强大，认为他们所有人都怀揣着坚定的信念，希望去拯救弱小，保护他人。然而现实根本不是这样。希望成为英雄的人得不到机会，心灰意冷的去做了坏人；成为英雄的人没有信念，只是想证明自己比别人强罢了。

直到有一天早已死心的人终于耐不住，小规模的爆发了战争。一瞬间，城市陷入了火光，所有的人都在痛苦的哭喊。四岁半的绿谷在家里，悄悄的摸着身上的伤口时，听到引子惊恐的叫声。闻声而来的绿谷看到了引子坐在玄关处，手里还拿着刚刚买的菜。

"妈妈…发生什么事了？"

引子根本来不及回答绿谷的话，扔掉手中的东西就冲向了家。菜刀，棒球棍，还有一切可以当作自卫武器的东西，引子全都拿在手中。真可笑啊，这些东西明明没有半点用处，敌人完全可以一挥手就把这些东西全部弄走。可是引子还是死命攥着棒球棍，幻想着上帝能够给她一丝希望。出久被引子吓坏了，扑通一声坐到地上，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的往下掉。

门咣当一声被踢开，五六个身形各异的人，或者说怪物，冲进了家门，乱砍乱砸。引子已经吓的没办法说话了，手里窝着武器，抱着出久瑟瑟发抖。那些人看到了绿谷家两人，朝他们走来。

"别…别过来！"

引子说这句话的时候已经破了音。多么无力啊，一个弱小的女人，面前是五六个面目可憎的恶人。敌人看了看手机，然后嗤笑一声，歪着头看着绿谷家。

"一个吸引物体…还有一个，无个性。"

敌人们走向引子，准备先把这个弱女子解决掉。引子虽然不是无个性，但是"吸引"这个个性能够帮上多大的忙？最后还不是被敌人们打晕，在绿谷惊恐的叫喊声中。绿谷哭喊着不要这样，放过妈妈好不好。如果要打人的话，打他一个就可以了—反正平时被打了那么多，现在再多几次也没有关系。然而敌人斜眼看了看绿谷，嗤笑一声。

"别急啊…下一个就是你了。"

"英雄们正忙着救社会精英呢。你们这种垃圾，尤其是这娘们身后的无个性废物—"

"没有人会来救他的。"

绿谷被他们这些话拉回了神。是啊，他是个无个性而已。现在社会都看重个性强大的人，像他这种废物，不会有人来救他的…同学也好，老师也好，英雄也好。没有人会承认他的存在的。为什么呢，为什么要我出生在这样的世界中呢。绿谷看着眼前的敌人，突然一下不害怕了。

被他们杀死也好，希望来生能够变成一个有个性的人。

绿谷闭上眼睛，等着敌人的裁决。敌人似乎拿起了刀，挥手砍向了绿谷。一下，就一下。疼过了这一下，我就再也不用忍受被别人蔑视的痛苦了—

然而痛觉并没有随之而来，眼前的光似乎被挡住了。绿谷睁开眼，看到了原本刺向自己的刀被人挡下。那条伤痕累累的胳膊被刀刺入，血涓涓的往下流。绿谷往上一看，刚好对上了一双绝望的红瞳。

"你他妈的给我跑啊—！！"

绿谷愣住了。眼前的这个人，如果他没记错的话，是排名第二的英雄爆心地。可是为什么他会出现在这里呢…这边住宅区里的都是平民，或者说，下等平民。而且自己是个无个性，No.2英雄不可能会来救自己的啊。

"你他妈的是不是聋！老子叫你逃命！！"

身后的敌人缓过神来，都冲向了爆豪。爆豪刚刚战斗过，已经是战损状态。他的伤势严重的完全可以直接躺在ICU，可是此时的他还是挡在了绿谷面前。敌人开大马力，准备直接将第二名的英雄置于死地。他们不傻，看得出爆豪现在已经没有体力和他们硬抗了。爆豪看到冲过来的敌人，脑内迅速搜索着能够保住眼前小孩子生命的办法。爆豪一把抱住绿谷，用尽最后的力气爆破全开。

霎时火光冲天。

大规模的爆炸直接把敌人逼入死角。在远处实施救援的英雄们看到了火光，放下手中的救援工作，直接冲到了这边增强兵力。以切岛为首的英雄们把敌对势力压下，其余辅助系英雄展开救援工作。在排查有无剩余敌人的时候，切岛听到了小孩的哭声，但是声音并没有很大。切岛闻声赶过去，把碍事的残砖碎瓦搬开，看到了一个绿发的小孩跪坐在地上，眼泪无声的往下掉。躺在他膝上的人早已没有了呼吸，安静的如同破碎的娃娃一般。周围硝酸甘油的浓度逐渐下降，血腥的甜腻慢慢上升。切岛定住了。

躺在他膝上，正是No.2英雄，爆豪胜己。

这就是绿谷出久和爆豪胜己的第一次相遇。

-贰-

绿谷出久一共见到爆豪胜己三次。

第二次是在网页上，还有从别人口中。说实话，这并不能算是真正的见面。爆豪都已经死去了，要说真正的见面的话，也许这辈子只会有一次吧。不过没关系，精神上的见面也算见面。

爆豪救下绿谷家，绿谷还在上幼儿园，现在绿谷已经是小学六年级了。经过了那次事件之后，绿谷开始在网上搜索爆心地相关的资料。说实话，之前绿谷根本没怎么关心过No2英雄爆心地，他一直把目光放在前No1英雄欧尔麦特和现役No1通行百万身上的。这两个人过于出名，他们似乎就是为了成为英雄而生。相比起他们，No2的英雄就非常不显眼了。爆豪胜己不仅事务处理方式过激，而且为人处事都不太友好。爆豪可以说是安德瓦的翻版，甚至比安德瓦还要暴躁。这么一对比，不难看出哪个英雄更值得崇拜。

可是爆豪胜己比任何一个人都像英雄。

保护市民，帮助弱小是英雄的本职。然而现在以政府为首，大家过于看重个性，所有人都被划分为三六九等。个性弱小的人没有优先权，更别说无个性。就如同敌人说过的话一样，"没有人会来救助一个无个性的"。

可是就算是这样，爆豪胜己还是站出来了。为了救一个无个性失去了生命。

那个时候的爆豪刚刚完成了救助工作，满身是伤。战损状态下的他本来要去ICU治疗，然而听到远处传来的爆炸声，他还是冲了过去。爆炸声响起的瞬间，爆豪的心脏像是被狠狠的揪了一下。他不知道什么人被袭击了，那个人拥有怎么样的个性，可是爆豪平生第一次觉得如果不过去救援，自己英雄的名号就什么都不是了。

然后他冲过去了，看到了那个无助的绿发男孩，把他保护在身下。

这些资料都是敌人大规模袭击事件结束之后，绿谷查到的。说实话，这个资料是他浏览了千百个网页之后，从中抽取了最不显眼，排在最末端的报道。更多的报道，除了对爆豪胜己的惋惜，还有对他的指责。绿谷的名字没有被公布出来，所以大家并不知道爆豪胜己的生命浪费在了一个无个性身上。可是即便如此，大家依旧义愤填膺。爆豪最后救助的地方是下等居民区，也就是说，无论爆豪揪住了谁，那个人都是不值得被帮助的。

那天绿谷关了网页，靠在椅子上，漫无目的看着窗外。为什么这么多人要说爆心地不应该这么做呢？为什么大家都说他做的事情是错的呢？即使救出来的人不是绿谷他自己，难道去救有困难的人就不对了吗？英雄的本职难道不是救助弱小吗？

这个世界已经变了。之前单纯的价值观已经不复存在了。

即使绿谷那个时候才上小学，他已经明白"讽刺"的感觉是什么样了。那个最不像英雄的人，恶人嘴脸，不会和人相处，不被大众所接受的英雄，反而是那个奋不顾身站出来救人的那个英雄。通行百万被所有人崇拜，他是所有人的英雄。但是他来救绿谷出久了吗？没有。他帮助弱小了吗？难说。可是到头来所有人都说通行百万做得对，爆豪胜己做错了。甚至有人说，爆豪丧命，活该。

呸。

若是说通行百万是大家的英雄，那么爆豪胜己就是绿谷出久一个人的英雄。

周末，绿谷完成了作业，百般无聊的坐在秋千上发呆。已经临近傍晚，但是绿谷却不太想回家。今天绿谷本来约了同学一起出来玩的，本来满心欢喜的他想着，终于有人愿意和自己一起玩了，然而在约定地点等了将近三个小时之后，他明白了那些同学不过是想捉弄他而已。剩下的人早就去游乐园玩的开心，社交网站上还发了他们一起玩的照片。绿谷看着手机上的相片，心里却早就没有了伤心的感觉。

反正这种事情发生了太多次了，再多一次也完全没有关系。他再一次觉得这个世界已经坏掉了，他自己也变得不正常了。受到欺负，被打压，原本是一件让人生气的事，然而他现在却已经麻木了，已经没有了任何感觉。绿谷抬头看着深紫色的天空，微冷的风吹过了他的脸颊。

几年前，小胜的社会也是这样的吗？

强者踩在弱者的头上，随意的压榨资源。

绿谷坐在秋千上，划着手机屏幕打发时间。他翻到了爆豪高中时期的视频，当然大多数是体育祭比赛的时候。赛前宣言的爆豪简直狂妄至极，蔑视一切闲杂人员，斩钉截铁的说第一肯定是我的。他在体育祭上所有的攻击的防御都堪称完美，除了他每次开大的时候都会大喊"去死"。不过不说"去死"的爆豪就是假爆豪，况且这也算得上是他的特点。

从体育祭，到别的资料，绿谷渐渐了解了爆豪胜己。爆豪是一个极其要强的人，自尊心强到有些病态。虽然他的能力也与之匹配，但是这种性格的确会招来很多讨厌爆豪的人。绿谷发现了他和爆豪极大的不同性和相似性—爆豪拥有的机会还有个性是绿谷想都没有想过的，但是他们的共同目标却意外的相同—成为第一的英雄。这种梦想放在绿谷出久身上可能有点奇怪，毕竟绿谷是一个无个性的废物。但是在个性分化之前，他们的目标确确实实是一样的。甚至是现在，绿谷还在幻想着，如果没有个性是不是也能成为英雄，或者至少是帮助弱小的人。他们都憧憬着欧尔麦特，只是爆豪高中的时候，欧尔麦特还在役罢了。新上任的通行百万，虽然绿谷很崇拜他，但是却没有像崇拜欧尔麦特一样疯狂。通行百万本质上是和欧尔麦特有区别的，即使大家觉得他们都是和平的象征。

绿谷查资料的时候发现了一件事—在欧尔麦特任职期间，爆豪的表情永远都是狂妄且自信的；但是在通行百万上任之后，记者拍到的爆豪，和之前有一些不一样。到底是哪里不同，绿谷说不清楚，但是他看得出来这个时候的爆豪过的非常不爽。

到底是为什么呢…明明那么自信的人。

绿谷又打开了网页，盯着爆心地的照片发呆。绿谷找的了爆豪职英时期，高中时期，还有更小的时候的照片。绿谷看着爆豪高中时期的照片，心里突然冒出了没来由的熟悉感。绿谷觉得他在哪里见过这个人，他应该和这个人很熟悉。他们会是朋友吗…？不太像朋友的感觉。可是绿谷总觉得这个人很重要。

绿谷唯一见到爆豪的那一次，爆豪已经是职英时期。但是绿谷却对这个时期的爆豪没什么熟悉感，反而觉得高中时期，还有初中甚至更远的爆豪更加亲切。亲切这个词用的不太对…毕竟爆豪的那张脸从来和"亲切"无缘。绿谷找到了爆心地的原名，看着罗马音，轻轻的念出了声。

Bakugou…

Katsuki。

Ka…tsuki？Katsu…ka…

…Kacchan？

绿谷觉得很奇怪。为什么他会觉得Katsuki（胜己）这个名字念得拗口呢？为什么会觉得kacchan（咔酱）这个名字很适合爆心地呢？明明kacchan应该给人一种很可爱的感觉才对…绿谷想要把这个奇怪的名字从脑袋里踢出去，但是却也成功不了。一看到爆豪的脸，脑子里自动播放"咔酱咔酱"，就是蹦不出来"胜己"。算了，就这么叫他吧…如果爆豪还在，听到自己这么叫他会不会打绿谷呢…

"咔酱咔酱的，真他妈烦。"

他应该会这么回答吧。

-叁-

绿谷出久一共见到爆豪胜己三次。

第三次是在幻象里。那个时候绿谷已经上了初中，开始了折寺的生活。世界早已忘了多年前发生的那一场很大的灾难，所有人忘记了伤痛，继续忽略着英雄世界的扭曲之处，冠冕堂皇的活着。通行百万的第一英雄的宝座依旧屹立不倒，第一名之后的英雄全然被世人忘记。不仅仅没有成名的英雄活的不爽，连那些苦练了好多年，但是依旧不能在社会中寻找立足之地的职英也很苦恼。可是民众看不到这些，他们的目光只容得下排名第一位的英雄，至于剩下的是什么，他们不在乎。

连上鸣，切岛这种依旧活跃的英雄都被人无视，更不要说爆豪胜己了。

他早就被人忘记了。

那天绿谷出久背着所有人偷偷去雄英参观，为了见一见日本第一高校，也为了看一看爆豪所在的高中是什么样子的。手机上的地图指着方向，绿谷低着头向前走去。这个时候学生都应该已经放学了…而且自己之前在官网上注册过信息，所以应该进得去。

到雄英了。面前的大门安静的伫立，散发着不可攀及的威严。这里是英雄的培养基地，也是全日本的骄傲。只要进入了这里，成功的人生就已经完成一半了。如同社会结构一样，别的学校出来的学生不会被优先考虑，只有雄英的学生拿得到大把资源。

绿谷甩甩头，把这些无用的想法扔出脑外。给工作人员出示ID之后，绿谷进入了学校。校园内一片安静，夕阳沉默的照耀着地面。绿谷走进教学楼，往"有名人物"那边走去。

巨大的房间里陈列着所有雄英出身的有名英雄，其中排名第一第二的当然是欧尔麦特和通行百万。再往下，爆豪胜己不屑的脸映入绿谷眼帘。绿谷扑哧的笑了出来—就算是在照片上，小胜看起来还是这么不羁。绿谷重新把注意力放在墙上，看着高出的通行百万和稍微低一点的爆豪胜己。

绿谷好像突然明白了为什么爆豪会突然陷入低落期。爆豪上面的通行百万，仿佛不可逾越一般高高的挂在上方。不论爆豪再怎么努力，再怎么坚定，最后的结局都是不可改变的。爆豪从来都是第一，然而就要在他成功的时候，半路突然杀出来了一个通行百万，而且还是和欧尔麦特完全相似的英雄。

如果社会并没有扭曲，大家看重英雄的全面发展，爆豪可能还有一丝机会反超。但是大家只喜欢欧尔麦特一样的英雄，如果社会不发生变化，爆豪没有办法成为No1的英雄。

爆豪的偏执，自尊从来没有被大众理解过。就算是那些自称爆心地粉丝的人，也只不过喜欢他的强大而已。没有人会深究他的内心，所以没有人会懂他。绿谷突然找到了他和爆豪的一丝相似之处—几乎从来没有人理解过他们。扭曲社会下的无个性只能更加可怜，然而拥有强大个人的英雄的前途却被阻断。

身后的门被打开，走进来了一个瘦骨嶙峋的金发中年人。他瘦的可怕，如同一个骷髅一般，但是脸上的笑容却阳光至极。绿谷看到了他，赶忙鞠躬打招呼。

"您好…！我是折寺中学的绿谷出久…！私自来贵校打扰真的很抱歉…"

"没事没事，能有人来拜访我们学校是再好不过啦。"

金发男子没有自我介绍，只是朝绿谷笑了笑。绿谷觉得奇怪，但是也没有多说什么。金发男子并排站在照片墙前，抬头看着上面的相片。

"你有喜欢的英雄吗？"

"诶？我吗…？"绿谷挠了挠脑袋，不好意思的低头说，"…应该是爆心地吧。"

"爆心地吗？不常见诶…明明你看起来像是会喜欢通行百万呢。"

通行百万…吗。绿谷不讨厌这个英雄，但是却也谈不上多么狂热。确实，通行百万拯救了很多人的生命，就如同当年的欧尔麦特一样，但是他的存在抑制的其他英雄的发展，让别的英雄不被世人所注意。当然并不是通行百万有意而为，他本质上还是一个非常好的人，但是绿谷就是有点喜欢不起来。

金发男子看出了绿谷的窘迫，觉得自己说错了什么话。

"啊啊，我并不是说爆心地不好！他是一个很好的英雄！你也可以成为和他一样厉害的英雄的！"

"我不可能成为他的啦。"

绿谷笑着摆摆手，目光重新放回到照片上。他抬起手，指向爆豪的照片。

"小胜。"

又指向了自己。

"废物。"

"怎么可能一样呢。"

金发男子一时间不知道该说什么。好端端的，为什么会把自己称作废物呢…这世上的所有人都应该值得关注，每个人都有自己的价值。正当他想说点什么鼓励绿谷时，远处传来了巨大的爆炸声。楼层的地面甚至随之晃动，两个人都差点摔倒。

"那边是…！！"

绿谷冲到了窗户前，眼睛寻找的爆炸声的来源，然后瞳孔猛地一缩—

他家的方向。

绿谷的身体开始不由自主的发抖。怎么办，怎么办？是敌人又来袭击了吗？又重蹈覆辙，像几年前一样吗？家里只有妈妈一个人，如果敌人发现她的话肯定会打她的，肯定会攻击她的…她一个人，根本不能敌得过那些恶人…

绿谷踉跄的往前走了两步，然后猛地朝门的方向冲去。现在回家的话，现在的话，应该还赶得上！这里离着家并不是很远，来得及，一切都来得及…！然而准备冲出门的绿谷猛地被身后的男子拉住—

"你过去什么都做不了的！你还不如呆在这里比较安全…"

"可是我妈妈在那里啊！！"

"单单你一个人…！不如等待英雄救援…！"

绿谷呆了一下，然后眼泪瞬间盈满了眼眶。

" **没有英雄会来救人的啊—！！"**

没有英雄会过来的，一切都如同几年前一样。他们唯一能做的事情就是等死，在万念俱灰的情况下抱着一丝希望，幻想着英雄能够过来救他们。

一切都是假的。

绿谷甩开金发男子的手，头也不会的朝着家的方向冲去。绿谷觉得这个男子太过于理想化，他根本什么都不知道。社会底层的人是没有生存权利的。

然而他不知道的是，身后的人其实就是欧尔麦特。

那个喊着"因为我来了"的欧尔麦特。

一个已经失去了救人能力的欧尔麦特。

绿谷冲到家门口，看到了已经被撞破的家门，围成一圈的敌人，还有昏迷着，没有任何反抗能力的妈妈。求生的本能告诉绿谷，现在最好逃跑，逃跑是唯一的方法。而且妈妈也是这么想的，至少要让自己活下来。引子不会想让绿谷冲过来保护她，然后成为无谓的牺牲品。

可是现在没有英雄，能够站出来保护妈妈的人只有绿谷自己。就像几年前一样，英雄都忙着救助地位高的人，像绿谷一样的人早就被排在了最末端。之前有爆豪冲出来保护他，可是现在还有谁呢？

谁都没有了。

小胜，你当年是不是也面对着同样的情况呢？所有人都对生命熟视无睹，只有你冲出来了。你把我从死亡的边缘线上拉回来，自己却失去了生命。明明那么厉害的人，明明你的人生终于要开始新的旅程…你却选择了保护我。

绿谷朝敌人的方向冲去。

对不起啊，小胜。好不容易被你救回来的生命就要浪费掉了…我一定会被敌人攻击，然后毫无还手之力。但是即使如此，我还是想去保护别人。你做出的事情，我也做出来了。

敌人看到绿谷，提起刀，准备解决了手下的引子之后再去弄绿谷，没想到绿谷直接扑到引子身前，抬起手臂，任由刀刺破皮肉，鲜血漫流。敌人开始使用个性，攻击一次次打在绿谷身上，腿上，手上。但是绿谷没有挪动半步，死守在引子身前。血流过多，意识开始模糊，眼前的景象开始发黑。

小胜，你说我是不是就要死了呢…？真可惜啊，就这样死去，不甘心。我还没来得及在雄英好好看看你的资料，了解你的一生…你应该会是一个非常有趣的人，脾气总会非常暴躁，但是战斗策略永远会瞬间想好。你的学习成绩也不会差，一定可以名列前茅。

最后了，再多一刀我就会死掉了。终于要和你见面了。你会不会在天堂骂我，说我是个没有脑子的自我牺牲者呢？你听到我对你的称呼之后，会不会生气呢？没办法啊，我见到你的时候，就感觉我曾经见过你，我们应该认识了很久。

如果有来生的话，如果我有个性的话，我们到底谁更强呢？

如果有来生的话，我想成为你的朋友，去改变你，也去改变这个扭曲的世界。

 **如果有来生的话—**


End file.
